The Lady in Black
by Solstice-Artic-Luna
Summary: This is the story of my Lady in Black...Read it if you dare...


My name is Sally Silveira and I am 13 years old. I live with my mother and my sister in a small village on a hill. Our village was isolated from the world. The population was 1532; there were no rich and no poor people.

You may think that we lead a good life because there is no injustice and everyone is in harmony? Quite the contrary... Yes, there was no injustice, but we were not in harmony.

Around the hill, there was a forest. This forest was strange and did not inspire the confidence of the people...

Previously, another village was at the bottom of the hill. This village was very different from ours. It was much poorer compared to our village in the past, which was rich. According to the stories of my mother, the village that was at the bottom have a big fire and killed almost everyone. The survivors moved into the village from above. Shortly after, there were complications...

The mayor, in 1843, did not want to move the poor and he wanted to get rid of them. Some of them decided to go into the forest while others remained in the village. Then one day, the mayor was assassinated. We have found pieces of his body in some trees in the forest and his eyes were removed…

Then on one wall of his bedroom was written in his blood: `` you could have saved him... ``. Since the murder, people began to be afraid. Children disappear. Families who wanted to leave were never reviewed. Sometimes, we found a body without eyes or was missing a part.

In any case, you can understand that our village had a rather a macabre story. In some towns and villages, people have their bogeymen.

Us, we have... The Lady in Black...

There are many stories and legends about her. They said that she is the reason of the fire at the bottom of the hill, disappearances and so on. She would have this habit of decapitated people and take their eyes. One of my friends told me that she used the eyes to put them in the trees and use them to see everything that happens in it.

Others say that she is a demon, a witch. They say that the night you could see her as a blond woman with a dress from the 1800s. Well, you say that there is nothing scary ... but it isn't true…

Her eyes…. Her irises are red, her pupils are blue and the rest of her eyes are a dark purple. Some of my friends said they have seen the Lady in Black, which is false for many reasons:

1. The Lady in Black doesn't let anyone look at her

2. She only comes at night and she knows that you're not asleep

3. If she learns that you've looked at her, what will probably happen someday, she will kill you.

But I know the truth about her. The truth is much worse than all the stories we can tell about her. That's why I will tell you...

The story begins in October. At my school, we prepared the Halloween party. People were excited, but scared at the same time. It was one of these celebrations where you could come face to face with the Lady in Black. But since we are idiots, we're going but we still get home at a certain time, like this year, the curfew is at 7:00 P.M.

The only problem is that we do not have an alarm or something like that, so we must constantly watch our watch. This day, I decided to visit my friend Allie, who was in a hospital for five months already due to her respiratory problems. When I walked in her room, I saw that she has a music box in her hands.

- Hi, Allie! I said.

- Oh! Hi, Sally...

- Are you okay? Where did you find this box?

- Yes and it came from the attic ... It seems that it's from my great-grandmother...

I looked at the music box with attention and I noticed the initials:

LB

These strange initials were the same as on my bracelet at home. Several days after my visit, it was already the Halloween party. There were several children in the streets and I decided to accompany my sister. I realized later that I did not have my watch. It's a chance that my little sister had hers!

It was getting dark and I noticed there were not a lot of people, except for some teenagers. I saw that the watch of my little sister showed 6 h 30. It was time to return home.

It is then that by accident, I went into a woman. She was dressed in a black dress with a mask that covered everything. It looked like one of this masks from Venice.

- I'm really sorry, I said in an embarrassed voice.

- My children ... You should go... It is dangerous to stay here the night...

She had moved to let us pass. I still get chills when we were away from her. Her voice was soft and melodious, but it had a tone a bit ... how to say? Macabre...

When we were at home, my mother came running to the room to take Kylie (my sister) in her arms.

- Oh my god! Thank you...

- Uh ... Mom?

- Sally! How could you?

She turned to me with a look of hatred. My sister did not understand what was happening.

- Have you seen the time?

- Yes ... 6:45, I say.

- Really?

I turned to look at the clock and I saw instead ... 7:45….I realized that my sister's watch was an hour late...

We were now in November. November 14 was the worst day ever of my life. Since the incident at Halloween, my mother gave me less confidence. I had a fight at school, because Stacy, my worst enemy, had kicked my little sister because she refused to give her lunch.

My poor sister had injuries but not as bad as mine. Stacy stocked a pencil in my hand...

My mother started screaming at me that I was a disgrace to this family that I was like my father. My father, who was a rebel, had decided to leave my mother for her sister. He said she was crazy to stay in this village...

I had started to run away from home. I ran and ran, without looking back. I had to stop and I cried all my tears from my body. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a woman. She was in a black and purple dress. She had dark eyes and blond hair.

- What are you doing here, my child? She asked me.

She had a sweet smile on her face as white as snow.

- Who are you? I had asked in a trembling voice.

- Call me Lady B...

She sat gracefully in front of me.

- What are you doing here? She repeated.

- I ran ... My mother was cruel to me...

- Why a beautiful girl like you would do sometime wrong?

I let out a giggle. She was the sweetest woman I had never known. I started to talk about girl stuff with her. She was someone who listened.

It was then that I noticed that I was no longer in my village but in the forest. Fear seized me as I realized that I was perhaps not safe with this woman.

- Are you okay? She asked.

- Hum ... Yes…. Lady B? Could you lead me to my village?

- With pleasure, my dear...

She led me. Then she stops. I turned to her.

- Continue ahead ... I cannot go to the village...

- Okay ... Thanks!

I felt hands around me. I screamed and I turned to see my mother.

- Sally?! What are you doing here? This is dangerous!

- Mom...

She took me by the wrist.

- Mom ... You're hurting me! I screamed.

- You come with me now!

Suddenly, my mother had collapsed to the ground, panting. Lady B knelt beside my mother. She had taken her by the hair.

I saw that the eyes of Lady were no longer black but a different color. My breath became short. No words come out of my mouth. It was the Lady in Black. She throws my mother against a tree.

My mother got up and she crawled away from the Lady in Black. The Lady in Black walked slowly toward her. She placed her feet on each side of my mother, and she had taken her by the neck.

- You could have saved her…

That was all I heard before she breaks the neck of my mother. I had tears in my eyes. The spectacle before me became horrifying. The Lady in Black snatched my mother's head.

- To be or not to be, that is the question, she said before laughing.

Then she had dismembered my mother before me. She tore her eyes while singing a melody. It was a song that my mother sang to me when I went to sleep or when I was scared. Suddenly, I recognized a few notes that came from the music box of Allie.

- Do you understand, Sally? I'll give you a clue ... I do not think you want another death ... dear...

I ran towards the village. Then, to the hospital. When I was in the room, I let out a cry. Allie's bed was covered in blood. Her blood! On the wall was written: `` you could have saved her... ``.

I could not breathe. Could not think. I saw the music box who bathed in the blood of my friend. I took it. Then I ran to my house. I climbed the stairs and I took my bracelet with the initials LB.

My little sister was there. Sleeping.

- Sally?

- Kylie ... Come with me...

When I opened the door, the Lady in Black was there.

- Sally... It is time to come play with me...

I closed the door in her face. I decided to go out by the window. I ran, Kylie in my arms. We entered the forest. That's when I saw a road at the end of the forest. That's when I felt something wrap around my leg. I was trapped, but not my sister. I would surely die, but not my sister...

- Kylie ... Listen to me! Run to the road! Find a way to escape and keeps this objects!

I gave her the music box and the bracelet. My sister was crying and I held her in my arms. She fled. I saw a car that stopped and took my sister. One hand rested on my shoulder.

- You were brave ... But you know what will happen...

She broke my legs. I cried out in pain. She took my face in one hand, forcing me to watch.

- I'll tell you a story ... There was once a poor village who was at the bottom of the hill. There was a woman. She had the beauty and generosity. She helped the people and the people loved her ... But there was a village at the top of the hill... Village of rich, idiots and of barbarians! They came to take their treasures! Then one day, one of these barbarians attacked the beautiful woman ... Nobody helped her ... Then they took the woman in the forest... They tortured her, made her bad things ... Finally, a shot in the head!

I followed her story with great attention. She released my face.

- The woman felt betrayed ... Her heart broken ... But she opened her eyes and realized she was not dead... not quite ... She became a spirit, a ghost ... She went home but these barbarians took her most valuable objects she has. She was in a rage mood and put the village on fire ... Then, she began to search for the objects ... She knew that if the objects were burned, all her vengeful spirit will disappear...

I understood that it was maybe a bad idea to give the objects to Kylie.

- She did not want to disappear ... Not before having revenge ... So she went in search for her things ... She killed in great agony the people who had those objects ... you understand, Sally? I am attracted by this objects ... Soon, it will be your sister...

- No...

- You know Sally ... He could have saved you ... your father...

She dismembered me. I saw her drink my blood, then she took my eyes. Of course, at that moment, I felt nothing...

I then understood the point that humans may be barbaric ... Now that you've read my story, it might be the time to search your most valuable items in your closet, your attic, basement and watch if there is not the initials LB...and if it's so...

…The Lady in Black will find you….


End file.
